Scarlet
by StrawberryGashes1300
Summary: Scarlet's been running for her whole life, but when she meets the titans, she thinks she has found a home. But when a certain bird boy from another dimension comes falling into hers, she realizes something. She better start running. YoungJusticexTeenTitansxDannyPhantom Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a crossover with an OC. If you don't like OCs probably don't want to read it. Tell my what you think!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the Teen Titans then Teen Titans Go would have never be aired and we would have a season six. **

Beast Boy's P.O.V

I woke up to the alarm blaring in my ears.

"Beast Boy get up! There is an emergency!", Starfire said as she passed by my open door.

"What is it now? I was having the best dream of tofu and video games!" I said as I walked in the living room.

"The hive is robbing a bank, Titans go!" Robin said urgently. When we got to the crisis the hive was robbing the bank.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. We started fighting and loosing. I was so bruised I could barely move.

"Looks like kicking you pitt sniffing butts will be easier than it looks," Gizmo said. Even without Jinx, the villains were kicking our butts. Right as the hive was about to finish us off a knife came out of nowhere and pinned Gizmo to the wall. All of a sudden a the other hive members where thrown in a cage and locked up.

"Um guys... WHAT JUST HAPPEN!?" I screamed. "I do not know." Starfire said.

"Look! In the ally!" Raven exclaimed. In the ally a figure started to run away. "Catch him!"

Robin's P.O.V

I ran to the figure just as it started to disappear. I ran, grabbed its waist and pinned it down to the ground. As I looked at the figure's face I was shocked. The person under me was a girl with scarlet red emo cut hair, she had navy blue eyes and long lashes. She was wearing a black, tight, tee shirt and red ripped up jeans. Over all of that she had a red hoodie that fell off when I attacked her.

"Stop please, I didn't mean to hurt anybody! I was trying to help! Please just let me go and forget about meeting me!" She cried trying to wiggle from my grasp.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" I demanded.

She stopped moving and had a smirk on her face.

"Well wouldn't you like to know Richard." she teleported into the ground as was gone. "What the?" 'How did she know my name?'.

"Friend Robin! Are you unharmed?" Starfire asked. "Y-yea I think."

"Where did she go?" Raven asked.

"What?"

"We saw you pin her down and came after that."

"She teleported" I said still fazed from the girl's statement.

"Duude, all this mystery is making me hungry. Who wants pizza?" Beast Boy said groaning and clutching his stomach.

Once we got back to the tower, we watched a movie and I decided to go on night patrol.

"I'll go with you to look for the girl." Raven said.

"Okay if I see anything I'll tell you."

We headed out and I searched to west and Raven took the east. "Raven to Robin, I see nothing. What about you?"

"Nothing, all clear. Just- wait I see something!"

I saw a figure with a red hood walk into an ally nearby. I decided to just look and see what was going on.

"Hey pretty, what's a little girl like you doing out here." said a scratchy voice coming into the ally.

"I don't know, I guess just thinking about how ironic this is." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

She had her back turn to the man, but turned around now showing her playing with a silver knife.

"You know. How your going to try to hurt me, and instead, I'm going to kill you."

**Like it? Love it? Want to kill yourself cause it was terrible? Review below!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No. Don't own them. Only Scarlet.

Chapter Two

Raven's P.O.V

I teleported to Robin as soon as he hung up. Once I found him I hid and waited to see what would happen. The girl jumped, pushed off the man's head, and did I perfect flip over him. The man turned around just to get kicked in the gut. The man clutched his aching stomach. The girl punched him in the jaw, making him look up and expose his neck. In one swift movement, the girl slit his throat open and kicked him to the ground.

"You know, I don't appreciate people stalking me," she said with out moving. As me and Robin came out of our hiding spot he said,"Who are you and what was that for?!"

"That man deserved it. He killed 77 people in the last mounth. And nice to meet you too." She said turning around.

"Well then, who ARE you?" I asked feeling the tension between that girl and Robin.

"My name is Scarlet, and I can kill you before you say 'boo'."

Scarlet's P.O.V

I looked at them with a deadly glare calculating their weakness and planning my escape. If you haven't noticed I'm a genius. No, I'm serious. My name is Scarlet, just Scarlet thank you very much.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be off," I say, trying to get away without a fight.

"Not yet, I want you to come with me." Robin says.

"Gosh I didn't know walking traffic lights are so pushy."

"We just want to say thanks for helping us." Raven, I sure cause of context clues, says. "Your welcome now-"

"Do you need a place to stay?" Robin asked out of nowhere.

"Well if you're offering. Just know that-"

"You can kill us yea I know," Robin interrupts. Man that Christmas tree is seriously getting on my nerves.

"Actually I was going to say all I need is the couch, smarty." I snapped back.

"You can stay on the couch tonight," Raven said.

We drove back to the Tower, gosh that thing is big, and I met the other titans. That night Beast Boy showed me the tower and then I went to settle on the couch. I let sleep over come me thinking, 'only for a day, then it's bye bye Jump City and back to hiding. I don't want them to find out.'

MUHAHAHA CLIFFIE TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "Can I have you guys?" All of dc,"No." Well you heard them.**

Chapter 3

Nobody's P.O.V

It was 5 months since that day. Scarlet decided to join the Teen Titans and was now a part of the family. She played (and won) video games with Beast Boy, she meditated with Raven for hours on end, she was a mechanic, and she trained with Robin. The only person who felt left out was Star, not that she was. Just that her and Scarlet had nothing in common. Her style was emo and her uniform looked like little red riding hood, grown up. She kept to herself but spent time with the other titans. She preferred her knives for her only weapon. Right now she and the other titans were playing a game...

"So Raven would you rather drink tofu or switch costumes with Star?" "Rather trade costumes with Star." Raven answered.

"Well you know the rules, go! Shoo!" Beast Boy answered making a shoo gesture with his hands. When Raven returned she had on Starfire's uniform and a VERY unhappy look ok her face.

"Let's see, Scarlet. Would you rather wear a pink dress or called the pizza place and say that your madly in love with Barbie?"

"What's the pizza place's number?" After Scarlet called the pizza place she asked,

"Okay cyborg, would you rather eat tofu or run town and scream I love Beast Boy, he's mine, in a bikini?"

"What?! That practically just making me eat tofu!" He answered.

"Yes, it sure is." When Cyborg ate the tofu he gagged to many times to count.

"Soooo, SCARLET... Would you rather tell us who you like or write it on a piece of paper?"

"I don't like anybody." She said flatly.

"But you have to like SOMEONE!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well I did-"

She as cut off when a burst of bright energy came from nowhere and a dark figure popped out and fell on Scarlet.

"Man I am SOO not feeling the aster."

**Sorry it's short. Just wanted to have a real cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Except for Scarlet.**

Chapter 4

Nobody's P.O.V

"Ow, my head." Scarlet said rubbing the back of her head.

"Here, I'll go get you some ice." Raven offered. The two girls went to to kitchen.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked the stranger who had sat up and was also rubbing his head.

"My name is Robin." He said as nonchalantly as possible.

"But you can't be Robin, he's Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed pointing to the Robin beside him.

"Where did you come from?" Cyborg asked ignoring Beast Boy's comment.

"I came from Happy Harbor. My friend was casting a spell and she must of done something wrong. All it was supposed to do was track down a villain we had fought earlier," 'Robin' said tapping his arm and making a blue screen pop up. "Looks like I can't communicate with them so I got nothing."

"Well we just want to run some tests to make sure your not here to kill us." Cyborg says. The titans stood up.

"Don't worry I-"

The stranger was suddenly cut off by a knife barely missing his face and sticking to the wall behind him. A very angry Scarlet stood from the kitchen and said "Go back where you came from. Leave and never come back, or I will kill you and next time, I'll aim for the heart."

"Sc-scarlet?" The stranger asked.

"Where are the others? I know they are here. You wouldn't have come by yourself." Scarlet said eyes turning into glowing red cat eyes.

"Scarlet! You eyes!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What about my frikin eyes?!" Scarlet growled.

"N-nothing."

"Now I want a search party. They will be found. I would stop until there are found and sent back to where they came from." The titans went to do what the enraged girl had said. They where scared to death of her because they thought she was human but her eye trick had them freaked. The team split up; Starfire and Beast Boy, Raven and Robin, and Scarlet and the other Robin. Cyborg stayed at the tower.

Meanwhile with Scarlet and Robin.

"Look I know your mad, but can I explain?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd rather kill you."

"Why?"

"You broke my heart."

"I- oh." The couple continued to move along the east side of the city, scanning for any weird sightings. The two sat on the top of the Wayne Enterprises building. Scarlet had her legs in a indian position and Robin was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am." The boy wonder insisted.

"Then prove it." Out of nowhere he leaned forward and their lips met. Robin placed his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. Scarlet put her hands around his neck and kissed back. The couple stood there for a few minutes when a voice interrupted their make-out session.

"Robin?"

The couple broke apart instantly and looked at the direction the voice came from.

"Robin I was looking all over for you! And- WAIT! Scarlet? I thought you..." Megan said coming from the shadows.

"H-hey Megan. How are you?" Scarlet said looking at the ground. The Martian just stared at Scarlet for awhile, not saying anything.

"Megan have you seen any of the others?" Robin asked Megan. Robin could tell Scarlet was in an awkward situation cause she tensed up when Megan was staring at her.

"Only you and Wally." She replied.

"He went to find Artemis and Superboy. I was sent to find you and Beast Boy."

"Try to communicate with Beast Boy and I'll tell Wally." He said.

"Hello Megan! I could of just done that." She said hitting her head.

"If you don't need me I'll go." Scarlet said suddenly becoming sad. The girl was normally a self confident person who never needed a hero, but now it was like she was beaten. She had a look to where she was about to burst into tears at any moment and she was looking at the ground hugging herself.

"Wait Scarlet!" Robin called as the girl started to run away, jumping from roof to roof.

"I hope it wasn't something I did." Megan said. Robin ran after Scarlet and finally found her on top of skyscraper nearby. "Scarlet, wait. We need to talk."

"No we don't. I'm fine, go back home, find her. Forget about me, I'll leave. I'll disappear and you won't have to see me."

"No, didn't you listen. I like you a lot, I always did."

"No, no you didn't. You would of stood up for me. None of this would have happened."

"Please don't go, I need you." The boy wonder took her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Nothing you can do can stop me, Richard." Scarlet said as she jumped off the rooftop into the black abyss below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Except for Scarlet.**

Chapter 5

Robin (young justice) P.O.V

As I watched her fall I knew it, I would never see her again. As I turned around to find Miss Martian and the rest of the team, I saw it. The moon turning a slight red, and that was the the last I saw of her.

2 weeks later

Nobody's P.O.V

As it turned out the team of super heroes were stuck. Zatanna couldn't find out how to open a portal fast enough so they were there for a whole two months. The team was getting along fine with the Teen Titans. The crime in Jump City decreased very much. Robin (to make it less confusing) took the name Red Robin. The team searched for two weeks to find Scarlet but it was like she disappeared into thin air. After awhile the teams both thought in was best if both teams went to school to keep their education up and cause the crime was so low in Jump. The two teams would be attending JCH and would start tomorrow.

"MAN! Why do we have to go to school?" Wally groaned. "Well for you it pretty obvious, but for the rest of us it's so we can keep our I.Q. up." Cyborg explained.

"Wait. Robin what if they figure out who you are?" Starfire asked. In order to look normal, Starfire had learned better English.

"We have that covered. Red Robin is going to a school nearby, and I'm going to school with the rest of you guys." Robin said gesturing to him and Red Robin.

"Well I've got everything ready for my first day so I'm going to go to sleep so I can get my beauty sleep." Beast Boy said stretching and walking out the room.

"That's actually a good idea. Hey, I'm going to bed too; I think we all should." Artemis said. The teams went to bed and fell asleep instantly. The next day they all woke up at 6 because of a certain changeling woke them up with a very loud rooster call. They all got ready and were sitting at the counter in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Oh joyous! I cannot wait for the first day of school. I have heard so many wonderful things!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Um, Star. Where exactly did you hear those things from?" Suberboy asked.

"Beast Boy told me!"

everyone had turned their heads towards the green changeling.

"Um… I…. Eek!" Beast Boy said then turned into a mouse and ran away.

Red Robin's POV

I had to leave earlier than everybody else to get to school early enough to get my schedule and all that new day stuff. When I arrived to the school that morning I noticed the different groups right away. I could see the popular kids, the nerds, the hippies, and a group of normal kids. The popular kids were listening to a Latino girl with long, black, wavy hair talk about something. That one thing that caught my eye was a group of four kids that looked normal. The first was a dark skinned boy with a red hat and a yellow long sleeved shirt. He had a PDA in his hands and was typing away. The second was a girl with fiery red hair cut in a emo style and was wearing a red hoodie covering her face and black ripped jeans.

'Is that? No, it can't be.' I thought to myself.

The third was a goth girl with black short hair pulled halfway up. She had on black tank top with a purple oval in the center and showing her stomach. The fourth was a boy with jet black hair like mine with piercing blue eyes. He had a white tee shirt with red around the collar and sleeves. In the middle was a red oval. I passed them and went to the principal's office. After I knocked twice, an Asian woman opened the door and waved her hand to a black chair. "You must be the new kid, Richard. Am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Good, here is your looker number, schedule, and map of the school. If you have any questions you are always welcome to ask me." I got up and started for the door. When I opened it and was about to exit she said," Oh and welcome, Richard, to Casper High."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Except for Scarlet.**

Chapter 6

Red Robin's P.O.V

Biology. My first class of the day and I'm late. I rush down the hallway and finally found a door that says biology. I opened the door and see twelve desks in two rows. In the front of the class a short, white haired woman stands with a piece of chalk in her hand.

"Well, look who finally came to class." She says.

"I'm sorry I got a little late."

"Well I guess it's okay, it is only your first day. You can take a seat by Ms. Kathrine over there." She says pointing to the girl in the hallway with the red hair I saw before. She had a red hoodie on and the hood hid her face in a shadow, which reminded me of Raven. I sat in the stool next to her a held out a hand and she just stared at it as if I was holding out a knife to kill her with. She finally shook it. I noticed that she had painted her long nails black. After the awkward moment I got settled down and started paying attention.

"For your information, it's Kat, just Kat." she said. The class went on and on, but finally the bell rang. And I started to get my things. On her way out, Kat was tripped by a blond guy with a red and white jacket.

"So, loser, how was your trip?" He said laughing along with his little jock friends.

"Hey stop picking on her!" I said rushing to help her up. Something went on in my head to help her and see if she was okay.

"Look little kitty got another nerd to be her body guard." He said mockingly.

"No, but I see you still have your idiots to laugh at what ever you say." She said ignoring my hand and her voice dripping with venom and hate. It almost stung to hear it. The jocks actually started clutching their heads.

"Ahhhhh! run!" One of the boys screamed.

"WITCH!" The blond one hissed on his way out still clutching his head.

"I have that effect on people, especially those idiots." She said as if reading my mind. She walked out of the door and left me standing there, a look of pure stun of my face. I left the room still amazed. Well, now on to the rest of the day.

As I came out of my last class of the day I saw a crowd at the end of the hall. I pushed my way through the people and saw what the commotion was. Kat was being pushed against the locker, held by her throught, and was kicking at her bully's knees.

"Let her go Dash!" I heard a girl's voice say. Kat's bully, apparently Dash, however did not let go, instead her made his grip around her neck tighter. "Let... Me... Go." Kat said, I could we she was struggling to breath.

"Never." Dash said with an evil grin. As I got further up I saw Kat's friends, the three people she was with earlier, being held in arm locks by Dash's other goons.

"I said LET ME GO!" Kat screeched as she clawed Dash's arm. I could already see the blood pouring down his arm.

"AHHH!" Dash screamed and let go. Kat fell to the ground and started breathing heavy. Dash and his goons ran off and so did the crowd. I hid behind a wall to see the aftermath.

"Omigosh, are you okay?" The goth said running to her aid.

"I think so, just a little light headed." Was her reply.

"Here, I'll walk you home." The raven headed boy said while putting her arm over his shoulder and she snaked her arm around his waist. Just as the four were walking out the door I heard a faint voice.

"Scarlet, don't lie. Are you okay?" The black headed boy asked.

"No. Danny, he's here. He found me. There going to take me away. Beat me and then I'll break. I'll loose control and kill us all."

I stood there, mouth gaping open and closed. Sc-scarlet was here. She was HERE? I found her. But then, who was she talking about? Who was coming after her? I slowly started walking out the door and getting on my motorcycle for the drive back home. Once I saw the 'welcome to Jump City' sign I started thinking. I can't tell them about Scarlet. It's my secret. No they shouldn't know. As I walked in the living room of the tower I saw all my teammates sitting down, looking exhausted, and doing homework.

"So, I'm guessing you guys all had a WONDERFUL day at school?" I asked with a smirk on my face. My answer was a room full of death stares. It was a good thing I was already used to them. I finished my homework after about 6 intense hours. We all decided to head to bed for it was 11:30. As I got out of the shower I saw Wally sitting on my bed, eating chips, and reading a magazine.

"Can I help you?" I asked putting on my shirt.

"Um, YEA! What the hell?" Wally said sound angry.

"Um..."

"Don't um me! Something happened. Something big." He said putting a finger on his chin and looking upward.

"OMG was it a girl?"

"Wally get out." I sighed.

"Okay but seriously what happened?" He asked. "Tell me, I'm your best friend."

"Fine. She was there. After all this time I found her again. And someone after her, I have to save her."

"Sc-scarlet?! You saw Scarlet?!" He screamed.

"SHUTUP!" I exclaimed clamping my hands over his mouth.

"But don't say anything to anyone. Got it?"

"Yea I got it. If I tell then you go all ninja on me and I wake up in an ally drowning in a pool of my own blood."

"Precisely." Once he left I got into bed and pulled the covers over my head. All I could think about was Scarlet as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I love reviews… just saying! And Sorry for the short chapters! Grammar Nazis Welcome!

Disclaimer: Only own Scarlet. And the plot.

Chapter 7

Scarlet's POV

As I walked out of the doors of my school, I noticed a red and black motorcycle. Suddenly I realized that he was still watching.

"Danny, I need to get home. And fast." I whispered in Danny's ear.

"Something wrong?" he asked,

"Yeah, he's still there. He's still watching. I can feel it."

"Hey, Sam, Tucker, I'm going to fly Red home. She says her ankle hurts pretty bad." Danny said. It was a clever lie. They would get, they knew about what I can do. In response they both nodded knowingly. I looked over both my shoulders and whispered that is was okay to fly.

"Going Ghost!" he said his infamous words, changed into Danny Phantom and flew off. I remembered the day I figured out he was Amity Park's hero…

Flashback…

_I was new at the school, just arrived, actually. As I sat down at an empty table for lunch I could hear something off coming from the distance. _

"_GHOST!" I heard some random person scream. You could hear the shrieks from the girls and the screams from the boys. Using my excellent hearing and sight I saw a certain boy with black hair and blue eyes run to a corner and hid. I could a faint sound._

"_Going ghost!" _

_Suddenly a kid with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes jumped out from under the table and started fighting the ghost. The ghost was what looked light a buff robot with fiery green hair. _

"_Sooo Danny Phantom. Come here to loose against me and have your pelt on my wall?" the ghost mocked him. All of a sudden, the kid flew up in the air and got level with the other ghost. _

"_One, ewe." The ghost kid, apparently 'Danny Phantom', shivered. "Two, get ready to get your butt kicked Sulker."_

_The ghost kid aimed some green orb at the ghost, Sulker, and threw it. It hit Sulker straight in the heart and he was knocked out. A few second later, the ghost was back on his feet. Sulker aimed this gun at Danny and shot. Danny quickly flew out of the way, just missing the bullets. I felt I needed to help out in some way because this could go on forever. I took out my favorite knife, looked at it and though, 'Yeah, um, no, to much of a pathetic waste.' I then took out some throwing knives. I aimed my first at Sulker, who appeared to be the bad guy, the remembered that he was a ghost; the knife could easily just go through him. I quickly said a spell under my breath and then threw it at the ghost. It hit him in the shoulder and because of the force I used it pinned him against the wall. The ghost kid looked surprised, but swiftly reacted. He took out way looked like an upgraded thermos and shot a blue ray at the other ghost. It sucked Sulker in the thermos and Danny closed the lid, trapping him in the thermos. After he looked at my knife, probably wondering where it came from. I quickly ducked back under the table I had been hiding under. A second later people began to come back into the cafeteria. I saw the raven-haired kid and thought of something. I walked over to him and his friends. They didn't notice me, probably because I didn't really walk directly at them. I could hear them talking._

"_Where do you think it came from, Danny?" the African-American asked. _

"_I don't know Tucker. I didn't see where it came from. All I saw was Sulker suddenly being pinned to the wall. That's it." Danny said. Danny, eh? Well that sounds familiar. _

"_All we're saying is that someone might have seen you, you know, change." The Goth girl whispered. _

"_Don't worry. No body was there." He assured her. _

"_Mr. Fenton!" a bald teacher came running up, I recognized him as Mr. Lancer, god I hated him. He taught more subjects than I can count. Hmm, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, sound familiar, look the same. THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON. Wow Scarlet, your getting out of practice, I mean 34.5 seconds, tsk tsk that's to many. Just then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I walked to my next class; luckily, I had Danny in my class. When the teacher started the lesson I quickly wrote a note to Danny and teleported it to under his book. The note had said, _

"_So, you saw what happened at lunch?"_

_Once he saw it, he looked around the room to see who it was from. I looked at him and he got the message. He wrote back,_

"_No, I was in the bathroom."_

_I replied,_

"_Seriously? It looked like you had a front row seat"_

_He looked over at me with a look of confusion._

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_

_I answered._

"_Meet me at the library after school."_

_After class was over I made my way towards the library. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Danny following me, a little ways back. Once I got into the library I hid behind a shelf. As I saw Danny I grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him to face me. _

"_What the hell?" He asked_

"_You're freaking Danny Phantom!" I whispered._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Don't deny it! I saw you change! And seriously? Danny Phantom, Danny __**Fenton**__! It's so obvious!" _

"_So what?! I'm half ghost got a problem?"_

"_No, I just wanted to prove a point." I said with a satisfied smirk._

"_And what's that?" He asked, with a irritated look._

"_That you own me a thank you and my knife back."_

_His face went from irritation to disbelief._

"_That was YOU?"_

"_Yea and your welcome."_

"_Well, thanks. Just wondering, I don't even know your name. I mean mine's obvious Danny."_

"_I'm Kat"_

End Flashback

As Danny got to Sam's house he went through the walls and placed me down on the couch.

"Spill." Danny immediately said.

"You guys all know I'm a witch. I can do things, unthinkable things. Well I used to be a part of the Teen Titans. They didn't know I had powers, they thought I was 100% human. Anyway, one day we were sitting around and he came through a portal from another dimension and fell on top of me." I started.

"Yeah we know that part. We know you ran that you're running, but we don't what from."

"As I was saying, he was from another team. I had worked them. They didn't know about my powers, too. Well the thing about my powers is that they use a special energy from me and the only way was to drink human blood. One night I was looking for a blood truck. I came across a man. He was drunk, very drunk. He came over to me and tried to… um… kiss me." I stopped hoping Danny would get the memo. He did. "Anyway, I was drained from my powers and when that happens my body will do anything for blood. I took out s knife ready to fight the man when the man suddenly dropped dead. A pool of blood forming around him, I tried to stop the blood. I heard a blood truck around the corner so I… went go get my energy refilled. It only took a second then I went see if I could help the man. By the time the police got there I had blood over me. Of course it looked like I killed him. I ran. As fast as I could, later on I found out it was on of my teammates brother. I panicked. I wen to say it wasn't me when one of my teammates found me. He told me to run, he said if I showed my face again then he would kill me. He said that none my teammates would ever want to see me again. Especially one. He said that he would find me and kill me."

"Wow, that's bad."

"Yeah" I said looking at my shoes.

"What did you say about, him being there?"

"I saw him with my own eyes. The guy who said he would kill me. He was there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so it has occurred to me that I'm going to fast. Just for starters I would like to say that I did that so that I could get this part faster. Two, I know it seems like I'm switching back and forth from the DP/YJ to YJ/TT and JUST WAIT! I know how this story will go and they do meet up. That's all. If I get 10 good reviews I'll continue the story to chapter 9.**

Disclaimer: Only own Scarlet. And the plot.

Chapter 8

Scarlet's POV

When Sam and Tucker got to Sam's house I retold my story. Sam offered a hug (which is a big thing cause she hates hugs) and Tucker just said," So are you some sort of vampire?" which earned him a glare from me a slap from Sam. In all truths I think the glare hurt the most. That's the thing though; when I concentrate I can hurt people by my voice or eyes. I didn't even know I could do that until today in biology.

It was weird. I was discovering new things about my powers. Also, I was staying at Sam's house because no one was ever home and when they were, they never noticed me. I was really happy here. Sam and me had the same taste in clothes and well everything. Well, maybe not the food wise, I mean, I drink blood and she's a vegetarian.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Really, this hasn't happened before. I thought they couldn't' get through to this dimension." I replied, deep in thought.

"You know what, this serious talk is getting me down. Let's do something fun to cheer us up!" Tucker said.

"I know!" Danny exclaimed. "Truth or Dare."

We all agreed to play, after a while it was more like a game of revenge.

"Tucker, I dare you to eat a carrot-"

"That's' not so bad."

"I wasn't done yet. Eat a carrot while wearing a coconut bra."

You have got to be kidding me." he said.

"Nope, plus we're posting this on the Internet." I said with an evil smirk.

"Awe, man I hate you guys!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No you don't." I said in a singsong voice. Once we got the carrot and coconut bra (I don't want to ask where Danny found that) tucker reluctantly took both of them and started his dare. We were laughing so hard it hurt at the face that Tucker made. He look like we hade made him eat a raw lemon instead of a carrot. The coconut bra didn't' help sustain the laughter, we we're rolling around on the floor clutching our stomach when he finished.

"It wasn't THAT funny, you guys." He said with a frown.

"Yes it was!" Danny said in between laughs.

"Okay! My turn!" Tucker said once we had finally went from clutching our stomach to snickers. "Sam, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."

"I dare you to eat- wait no, I dare you to call my the goddess of sexiness for the rest of the week!" Tucker said putting his hands on his hips and boasted, thinking he had come up with an excellent dare.

"Dude, you do realize that-" Danny started.

"Shush mortal peasant! I am the goddess of sexiness!"

And with that we started laughing all over again.

"Tucker, you do realize that a goddess is a girl." Sam pointed out.

"I, um, yeah totally." Tucker tried to hide his embarrassment, and he failed, terribly.

"Well, then goddess of sexiness's mortal peasant number one, truth or dare?" Sam asked, looking at Danny.

"Comparing to the dares I just heard, I'm going with truth."

"You're no fun, anyway, do you like anybody?"

"I, um, ah, you see, I have to go to the bathroom!" Danny quickly said, rushing to stand up and running towards the door. On his way out he tripped over at least five lamps.

"Well then, that was interesting." Tucker said. Me and Tucker both knew Danny and Sam liked each other; they were just to clueless to figure it out. It was really cute either way, when they would have their 'moments' it was hilarious. They never looked at each other long enough to see the other blush.

"I'll go check on his to see if he's okay." Tucker said, getting up and leaving.

"And then there was two." I said, very awkwardly I might add.

"So you do you like he likes?" Sam asked. Now, the thing is I promised both of them that I wouldn't tell the other about them liking them. This would be tricky.

"I think he likes someone he's close to, but that person is to clueless to figure it out. Someone he trusts, someone he cares for and would be devastated if they would get hurt." I said trying to point out it was she with out saying it directly. "I think he likes her because of her differences. He likes her because she's not scared to express herself or stand up for what she believes in. she's different and that is what he loves about her."

"You think?" she said. What I was confused about was that fact that she looked almost devastated.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Just when did he tell you who he liked?" She asked almost looking aggravated.

"Why? Um, I guess a few weeks ago."

"Well, if you knew then why aren't you guys dating?"

"We're back!" Tucker exclaimed as he and Danny walked in the room.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I mean, you were pretty much explaining yourself!" Sam screamed.

"I wasn't explaining myself, stupid! I was explaining YOU!" I screamed back her face went from anger to shock in a matter of 0.5 seconds.

"You what?" she stuttered.

"I was explaining you, I was trying to hint you that he liked you." I answered.

"You like me, that's why you ran out the room?" Sam turned to Danny.

"Scarlet! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Danny exclaimed.

"I didn't! I tried hinting it to her, but she thought I was talking about myself!"

"Oh."

I could swear the awkward silence was killing me. We just stood there staring at each other. After awhile Tucker suggested that we watch a movie. We all just nodded our heads and sat down by the TV. About half way through Tucker's mom called and he had to go home. Apparently, his grandmother was visiting. After the movie ended Danny went home. It was about 11 o'clock so Sam and I decided to get some sleep. When I went to sleep I started to think. If he was back then so was the rest of the team. They must have been stuck in this dimension for all this time. As I changed into my pajamas I looked at myself in the mirror. People always wondered why I never wore short sleeves or shorts. This was why; I had bruises and cuts all over myself. The cuts were long and deep. I don't cut, if that's what your thinking. As I got in my bed I thought about him, and he was on my mind for the rest of the time I was awake.

**Please review! Also the I know I use 'he' a lot, and sorry but sometimes they are different people. Yeah I know it's confusing, but it'll sort out later. **


	9. News Update (isn)

**Arg. this fanfic is seriously harder to do than I thought it would be. So I'm asking some questions. One, should I keep going on with the story or over all delete it. Two, should I continue. Three, should I rewrite it? Just wondering. I'm putting it on hold until I maybe get some reviews. Bye!**

**-Strawberry (hmm, should I keep the name?)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so now I'm updating, I got some great reviews and thought I should continue! Seriously though I love the reviews… Thanks!**

Chapter 9

Scarlet's POV

I woke up at around three in the morning screaming bloody murder. I opened my eyes and saw Danny and Sam staring at me.

"Umm, so… what's up?" I asked nervously.

"It's happening again. What's wrong?" Danny asked nervously. I saw Sam's hair; it was messed up and tangled. Which was weird cause Sam didn't move in her sleep. I looked over at Danny and he looked flustered and his hair was messed up to. When I saw the tiny bit of smudged purple lipstick I smirked.

"So…. Just wondering, how did Danny get here so fast, I know he has ghost powers, but not even he could get here so fast. Also, Sam, you don't move in your sleep, how did your hair get so messed up?" I asked smirking. They both blushed a deep maroon and I knew I'd won this round.

"Um…." They both started.

"Don't worry I wont tell him." I said and winked at Sam. "Now I need some air, I'll be a few minutes."

I looked as Sam was starting to protest, a split second later I teleported out of the room and outside. I had learned this new trick to wear I could change while teleporting. I landed in an alley and looked down at my black ripped tights and red hoodie. I smiled as I fingered the knife in my pocket. Now, don't get me wrong, it was only for protection, I would never kill anyone. I walked down to the park and sat on the bench I loved so much. It was in a perfect angle that I could see all the activity in the park and not be noticed. I sat down, put my legs in a lotus and closed my eyes…

Red Robin's POV

I couldn't sleep. I walked in the room for a little bit and just kind of did, I don't know, stuff. I evidentially went on my motorcycle and rode around town for a bit. I came up with the idea that since I was going to school in Amity Park I should know all the spots and different hangouts. It took me at least nine minutes the get to the town and I slowed down and just took in the nightlife. I was driving through the park when I decided to check it out. I parked my motorcycle and walked around the park. When I came to the north right corner I saw something I haven't never seen before in my life. It was her. It was Scarlet, just sitting on the bench. It wasn't that she was there; it was the fact that she was surrounded by black smoke swirling around her but never reaching high enough to touch her stomach. I was stunned, I stood in silence until my brain decided to actually work and I hid behind a tree. She opened her eyes and stood up. I made sure she couldn't see me and waited. She started to walk away, fast. That was when I did the most stupid thing in the world. You know how they say not to scare a skunk or it will spray you. Well this skunk happened to have a knife.

"Scarlet!" I said as I ran and turned her around. She took a knife and pressed it against my neck. Her eyes where filled with hate and fear. Once she saw my face the hatred left her beautiful navy eyes. She backed away from me and started to put the knife away.

"You, you shouldn't be here." She stuttered. In all my life I have never seen her this scared. It was like she was looking at her worst nightmare.

"Leave me alone! Don't try and follow me!" she said. I saw her eyes focus on something slightly to my left, behind me.

"I promise, you weren't supposed to find me. GO AWAY!" tears were forming in her eyes and they were falling down her face that was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Please, leave me alone." She was shaking and I tried to reach for her. I grabbed her shoulders and brought her face to look at me.

"Why? I found you; I never want to leave you. I just need to know what's wrong?" I asked her. She never looked at me. She got out of my grasp and looked at me.

"No, I can't, I have to go." She stepped back and the black smoke surrounded her. In a second I was shocked. I found her and now I lost her. Great, what's next? Am I going to find a million dollars and lose it the next minute? I got on my motorbike and headed home. I walked into the main room to see Wally sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, you were out late." He said, not even looking away from the TV.

"Yeah just needed some fresh air."

"K see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure."

I noticed the movie as I walked out of the room. It was a movie where some girl was framed for something and this psycho killer is out to get her and torture her cause the man she supposedly killed was his best friend's brother. Weird. As I got to bed I wondered what Scarlet had been looking at that terrified her. I remembered she was looking behind me. What could have scared the one person in the world that could give Slenderman nightmares?

**Well, I updated. Tell me what you think! That for all the great reviews! Also get ready for some really depressing chapter next!**


End file.
